It's a part of my life
by BigZanessaFan1
Summary: Gabriella Montez has dyslexia and hates to bother Troy with her college work. He secures her that he doesn't matter doing so and that he loves her. Fluffy one shot! TxG!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

Troy entered the house after a long day of work, he had a normal 9 to 5 job as a road worker.

He didn't earn much money but still he made enough to give him and his girlfriend a roof above their heads as he studied at college in the evening.

His girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, also goes to college but she has dyslexia so it makes it harder for her to study at a normal college.

She doesn't need much help, but when she needs to hand in a paper, Troy needs to look it over for spelling mistakes and sometimes he needs to read things for her.

By needing to bug him so much, Gabriella feels guilty because she doesn't want to bother him when he needs to study himself.

So one night, she didn't. She sat at the kitchen table with her laptop typing away on it to hand in a paper for her studies.

A few minutes after 5pm, Troy came home and saw his girlfriend at the kitchen table.

He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey" ,he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Gabriella looked up from her laptop and smiled when she was greeted by a kiss.

"Hey, how was today?"

Troy sat down on a chair next to Gabriella and answered: "Oh, you know, as any other day. You studying?"

Gabriella looked back at her laptop and answered: "No, just finishing a paper"

Troy reached over to grab her laptop but she stopped him.

"What's wrong," he asked her, "I just want to look it over for spelling mistakes."

"I already let my mom do that," she lied.

"Oh, OK," Troy answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, then I'll take you out for dinner, I don't have lessons today," he said and he smiled.

Troy was always very sweet, he took her on a lot of dates and sometimes he would give her little gifts to make her feel special.

Gabriella never felt special before she met Troy, she has had a rough past, where she got bullied, and that doesn't make it any better for her.

Gabriella's eyes lit up as she looked up at a smiling Troy.

Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek and left the room as Gabriella finished the last few sentences of her paper before going upstairs herself to get ready for their night out herself.

She was just getting dressed when Troy came back into their room in dark jeans and a grey shirt. He saw her putting her dress on and stood behind her. He put his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder as their hand intertwined in front of her. Troy looked at her in the mirror and saw she was wearing a light purple dress that ended mid-thigh. He loosened his hands from hers and ran them down her sides down to her thighs and stroked them. He looked further down and noticed the high heels she was in. Beautiful, sexy black high heels that made her a whole lot taller then she actually is. "You're so beautiful Gabriella," he said as he looked back up at her face and noticed the make-up she was wearing. She was wearing just enough make up to hide her imperfections which she thought were so ugly, but Troy didn't, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. On the outside and the inside. He didn't care that she was a bit different, that she wasn't as good in languages and spelling as everyone else. He loved her for who she was. He saw her blushing and he ran his hands back up to meet hers in front of her once again. "I mean it baby, you're the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world," he whispered. Now she blushed even more. She could understand that he called her beautiful, a boyfriend is supposed to, but she denied the sexy part. She didn't think she was sexy at all. He stroked her hands with his thumbs as she turned around and smiled at him. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for Troy, I love you so much," she said and leaned up to kiss him and before their lips touched Troy whispered back: "I love you too."

**At the restaurant**

"Here are your seats," the waiter said as he laid the menu's down own the table and left. Troy held out the chair for Gabriella and she smiled at him before she sat down. "Thank you," she said as Troy sat down himself opposite of her. "You're welcome baby," he said and they both took their menu's.

A few minutes later they had ordered their food and drinks and they were now talking. "So, how's your paper going?" Troy asked. "Umm.. it's going fine," Gabriella answered nervously. He loved it that he cared so much about her, but she knew he hated helping her, "but let's not talk about that tonight." She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, "I love you Troy," she said, "so much." Troy smiled at that, he loved hearing her say that she loved him. "I love you too," he responded.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed their evening.

**Two days later at night**

Troy got home late that night as he had college until 9. He saw the dinner on the kitchen table and smiled. There were two plates still untouched, that meant she hadn't eaten yet. "Baby?," he asked, "I'm home!" He didn't hear a respond so he decided to look for her.

He saw the light flickering in the living room and walked in there to see Gabriella laying down on the couch with a blanket around her and the TV on. He crouched down in front of her and stroked her hair out of her face. "Hey baby," he whispered, kissing her cheek close to her lips, "wake up." He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles and slowly she woke up. "Hey," she said sitting up while smiling, "you're home." She placed the blanket next to her on the couch and looked at him. "I made dinner," she said. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm late, but you didn't have to wait for me," Troy answered. Normally he would go directly from his work over to college and he'd be home around 7 or 8 depending on which day it is and then they'd eat together. "I wanted to, now let's go eat," Gabriella said standing up and pulling Troy with her to the kitchen, both smiling.

"So, how was your day?" Troy asked as they both tucked into their lasagna. "Good, what about yours?" Gabriella responded. "Great!" Troy said, putting another piece of lasagna into his mouth, "Did you get your paper back yet?" Gabriella looked up from her plate. The thing is, because she hadn't let anyone look it over she failed it and the professor only told her when she got it back that it was half of her grade for the end of the year. In college they didn't care if you had dyslexia or not. Everyone was treated just the same. That made Troy angry, but what could he do about it? His girl wanted to study at a normal college so he let her. "Umm.. yes," she responded nervously. Now he would most likely ask her how it went and blahblahblah everything would go downwards from there. "Really, how was it?" Troy asked noticing her strange behavior, but he let it slide. "Umm, well.. good I guess," she said now even more nervous. "Really? Let me see It then," he said. "You know, let's just eat, OK?" Gabriella requested as she was fumbling with her fingers. "No, let me see it, I'm curious," he said smiling. He did really mean that smile and he was really curious as she didn't let him look it over. "O-Ok then," Gabriella said slowly getting up from her seat and walking over to her bag and returning with the paper sitting down, "H-here." "Are you OK Gabriella?" Troy asked before he even looked at the paper. "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded obviously lying. She was sure he would flip on her once she told him it counted for half of her grade and then he'd break up with her because he wouldn't want a girl who couldn't even finish college herself. She saw him look it over and his smile dropped. "Gabriella? How could this happen? You told me you let it look over by your mom?" he asked her obviously confused. "Well.. I didn't?" she responded timidly. "Well I can see that yeah," he said quickly going through the 17 pages. On the first few pages all he saw was red, but then it stopped. "Why didn't he correct further?" he asked her curiously looking over to her. "Well, he said I did already fail because of the amount mistakes so he didn't bother to look at it any further," she explained quietly. Troy angrily place the papers on the table and leaned back in his chair sighing. "For how much does it counts for?" Troy asked her. "Well, about half of my grade.." she answered now quieter than ever. Troy sighed again. "A-are you mad?" Gabriella asked looking down at her hands. Troy sighed again and stood up sitting down next to her. "No, I'm not baby, but why didn't you let me look it over and most of all, why did you lie to me?" he asked her putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "I didn't want to bother you anymore. I know you hate it when you have to look it over and everything.." Gabriella answered. "I don't baby, remember what we said when you started college? We said that I'd help you whenever you needed help and that I didn't care!" Troy explained to her. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled a small smile. "It's a part of my life baby, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you so much," he said and he saw her smile get bigger together with the sparkles in her eyes. "Thank you Troy, that means a lot," Gabriella said leaning into his touch. "Now, what do you think about we finish our food in the couch with a movie on and a blanket?" Troy requested. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the lips and answered: "That sounds good to me."

**A/N: **I honestly think this is so bad, but I decided to put it on here anyway. I wish you all a merry Christmas!


End file.
